Walpurgisnacht
by Fleuretty
Summary: [ADVERTENCIA: Lime (Lemon ligero) y sugerente necrofilia] Millenium ha caído e incontables vidas se perdieron. Seras Victoria junto a la conciencia de Pip Bernadotte deciden regresar a los derruidos cuarteles de Hellsing para comenzar la limpieza y el entierro de sus muertos, pero esa noche es especial, hay magia en el aire... es la noche de Walpurgis. [BeruSeras. One-Shot]


**_Disclaimer:_** _El universo de Hellsing, así como sus respectivos personajes son propiedad intelectual del gran mangaka Kōta Hirano y son empleados sin fines de lucro. Las estrofas de la canción "Walpurgisnacht" son propiedad del grupo de Folk Faun, igualmente empleadas sin fines de lucro._

* * *

En una esquina de la derruida habitación, observaba la imponente figura de la Sir. Una extraña mezcla de sangre y aceite proveniente del inerte cuerpo del mayor manchaba los zapatos de Integra Hellsing y el silencio comenzaba a enloquecer a la draculina; no sabía que decir ni que hacer, al fin derrotaron a Millenium pero a costa de la pérdida de Alucard y de Walter… podía darse una idea de todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su ama.

— Regresa… regresa, Seras, a nuestro hogar. ¡Vuela!

Feliz de tener una orden que realizar, Seras se acercó a la Sir y la sujetó de la cintura con el brazo derecho mientras utilizaba el aura oscura que brotaba de su cuerpo desde el hombro izquierdo para impulsarse en el aire, moldeándola y creando una especie de ala que le permitió planear en el cielo, donde un sangriento amanecer las recibió. Llegaron a la derruida mansión Hellsing, Seras descendió y soltó a Integra con suavidad para apoyar la mano en el hombro de su ama a modo de consuelo; en una mueca silenciosa Integra expresó su tristeza, rabia, impotencia… el legado de su familia practicante fue destruido y ella no pudo hacer algo al respecto.

— Seras, ¿hubo sobrevivientes?

— Si, Sir Integra… de hecho, Pip y yo queremos ir a ver como se encuentran.

— ¿Bernadotte?

— No sé como explicarlo, pero él está dentro de mí. Puedo escuchar lo que dice en mi mente e incluso me ayudó a derrotar al hombre lobo.

— Interesante… ¿Puede escucharme? —La draculina asintió. — Bernadotte, ¿puedes hablar a través de Seras?

— ¿Hablar a través de mí? Mmm… dice que no está seguro, pero podemos intentarlo.

Seras cerró los ojos con fuerza y mantuvo el silencio por algunos segundos; Integra observó fijamente cada uno de sus gestos, era como si una pequeña confrontación se diera en la mente de la rubia. Por fin abrió los ojos y estuvo segura de distinguir un tono verdoso en ellos, además de que la postura que tomó y la sonrisa de lado no eran propios de la chica. Habló con la misma voz de la draculina, pero inmediatamente denotó el cambio en su personalidad.

— Parece que sí puedo, jefa.

— Fascinante. ¿Me puede dar el reporte de sus bajas, capitán?

— Todos muertos, excepto dos. Antes de morir dejé varios heridos en una habitación, pero no creo que hayan sobrevivido, sus heridas eran graves y sin atención inmediata dudo que la libraran.

— Comprendo… siento escuchar eso, capitán.

— Ellos sabían el riesgo y estaban dispuestos a morir, para eso fueron contratados. Recogeré las placas de identificación y las mandaré a sus familias, así como he hecho desde siempre.

— Puedo mandar a alguien para que se encargue de la recolección de cuerpos. Tengo que reportar la situación actual de Hellsing a la reina, prefiero que me escolten una vez que termine de inspeccionar las instalaciones.

— No se ofenda, jefa, pero no puedo permitir que alguien más toque el cuerpo de un ganso salvaje… es un antiguo ritual que se mantiene desde antes que yo me uniera, solo un compañero entierra a un compañero. Ya sabe, cosas de mercenarios.

— Bien, siempre que Seras esté de acuerdo… no creo tener que recordarle que la draculina es mi prioridad, ¿verdad capitán? Cualquier abuso en contra de ella por su parte lo pagará caro… hay métodos de tortura que aun puedo emplear pese a su condición actual, téngalo presente.

— No hay necesidad de las amenazas. Si nunca hice algo en contra de su voluntad mientras estaba vivo, no veo sentido hacerlo ahora que no lo estoy. Además, subestima a mi mignonette, ella puede controlarme a su manera.

— No lo dudo, Bernadotte, pero me preocuparía más el hecho de que usted lo disfrute en vez de que sea un correctivo.

Seras sonrió una vez más, mostrando sus dientes y los prominentes colmillos en una mueca infantil, esos gestos eran tan propios del capitán que le resultaba algo cómico a Integra verlos en la rubia. Aquel destello verdoso desapareció, mezclándose con el rojo de los ojos de la draculina.

— ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo, Sir Integra! Ellos fueron mis compañeros también y si es una tradición de los gansos el hacer eso, también es mi deber.

— Está bien, Seras. Revisemos la mansión y después me llevarás con la reina. Por la noche podrán regresar.

Integra caminó entre los escombros de la que antes era la entrada a su mansión y el olor de la putrefacción la abrumó; siempre se consideró una mujer de estómago fuerte y no había grotesco escenario que no pudiera admirar, pero el ver los varios cadáveres tanto de aliados como de enemigos manchando con su sangre las paredes y el suelo de sus habitaciones con sus miembros mutilados fue demasiado para ella. Seras permanecía atenta, ligeramente rezagada de la Sir, estaba lista a enfrentar cualquier nazi que quedara aún con vida y quisiera sorprenderlas como en el momento en que Pip la salvó de Zorin, esta vez estaría lista y no permitiría ni una sola baja más a su organización.

— Seras, ¿en qué habitación dejaron a los sobrevivientes?

— En la sala de conferencias, Sir Integra. El capitán Bernadotte trató de hacer una barricada en ese lugar, pero…

— Está bien, no necesito detalles.

Pese a la extraña situación en la que ahora se encontraban Bernadotte y su draculina, la voz de Seras aun sonaba triste con cada mención alusiva a la muerte de Pip e Integra no podía juzgarla por ello; la desaparición de Alucard también la embriagaba de un sentimiento de miseria y abandono. No era posible que estuviera muerto, pero desobedeció su orden y la dejó sola cuando más lo necesitaba, lo pagaría caro una vez que regresara. Llegaron a la habitación donde tiempo atrás solía reunirse con los miembros de la mesa redonda, ahora destrozada y en penumbra. El enorme escritorio de caoba yacía semidestrozado en la entrada y varios trozos de otros muebles le dificultaron el paso.

— ¡¿QUIÉN ESTÁ AHÍ?! ¡IDENTIFIQUESE!

— ¡Chicos, soy yo, Seras! También Sir Integra está aquí.

— ¿Seras?

La histeria en el rostro de los dos hombres desapareció y ambos suspiraron al ver a la draculina, se colocó frente a Integra en cuanto apuntaron con sus armas por si era necesario actuar contra ellos, por fortuna eran hombres que no dejaban que el miedo les nublara el juicio, la Sir reconoció que eran hombres en verdad valiosos para Hellsing.

— ¿Están bien?

— Podría estar mejor.

— Si, ya sabes, los cadáveres de esos perros nazi no son buena compañía.

— Sin bromas, señores, por favor. — Seras y los chicos guardaron silencio ante la orden. —¿Hay más sobrevivientes, además de ustedes?

— No, jefa… tratamos de auxiliar a los heridos, pero el medico era Cartens y fue de los primeros en caer cuando nos atacaron.

— ¿Y ustedes, se encuentran bien? ¿Alguna lesión que necesite atención medica?

— Nada serio, solo unos moretones y contusiones leves… hemos estado en peores condiciones.

— Bien. Bernadotte me habló acerca de la tradición que mantienen sobre la sepultura de sus caídos, ¿están en condiciones de ayudar a Seras con los cuerpos de sus compañeros?

Ambos hombres se miraron el uno al otro unos segundos y se volvieron hacia ella mientras asentían. Seras sonrió ante la muestra de lealtad que tenían entre ellos e Integra reconoció la fortaleza y el honor, sin duda iban más allá del concepto que tenían sobre los mercenarios. Tras un intercambio de palabras con ellos, la promesa de que Seras volvería más tarde y una pequeña recolección de sus objetos personales más significativos, estaba lista para partir. A pesar de no generar tanta empatía con el grupo de los gansos como la tenía con sus fieles tropas, el dolor que sentía y la impotencia al ver los cadáveres era el mismo; le dio a la draculina la indicación de enterrarlos en el cementerio que formaba parte de los terrenos de Hellsing, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo podría demorar en organizar un entierro decente debido al caos que reinaba en Londres y tal vez los cuerpos ya estarían en un avanzado estado de descomposición cuando consiguiera algo de ayuda. Sabía que contaba con el respaldo de su majestad, pero solicitar tareas extra que le concernían a ella solo aumentaría el estrés de la pobre mujer, que bastante tendría con levantar la capital de Inglaterra y el espíritu de sus compatriotas.

Una vez más surcaron los cielos, esta vez en dirección a una casa en el campo donde la realeza se refugiaba ante ataques terroristas o amenazas de guerra. Integra solicitó audiencia ante la reina y tras el respectivo protocolo de inspección por parte de los guardias se les permitió la entrada. Después de una larga espera en lo que atendían las heridas de la Sir, por fin se reunieron con su majestad, estar de nuevo frente a toda la nobleza de Inglaterra fue algo incómodo para Seras, sobre todo cuando se habló de la posible muerte de Alucard. Todos la miraron con recelo y Pip le dijo en su mente que seguramente la estaban considerando como el remplazo de su maestro, el vampiro era un arma valiosa para el país y su pérdida los dejaba en desventaja ante otro ataque. Esa conferencia se alargó más de lo que a ambos les hubiera gustado, el capitán estaba deseoso de ir a ayudar a sus chicos y la rubia daría cualquier cosa por salir de ahí; Integra pudo percatarse de la impaciencia de ambos y pidió abandonar la sala unos minutos, la draculina tenía una misión en los cuarteles y quería que comenzara de inmediato.

— Gracias, Sir Integra. La verdad es que estaba muy incómoda allá adentro y el señor Bernadotte quiere ir con los chicos.

— Lidiar con la nobleza es mi deber, el tuyo está afuera, en nuestros cuarteles. Esas almas aguardan sepultura para obtener su descanso eterno, queda en ustedes dárselos, es una orden.

— ¡Si, Sir Integra! — Estaba lista para despegar en dirección a la mansión, pero la mano de Integra en su hombro la detuvo.

— Seras, jamás he sido supersticiosa, pero en la familia Hellsing siempre hubo recelo por la noche de Walpurgis.

— ¿La noche de Walpurgis?

— Es una antigua celebración pagana que se conmemora durante la madrugada del primero de mayo. Se dice que es una noche maldita en la que cualquier cosa podría ocurrir, así que actúen con cautela, estar entre cadáveres del enemigo es algo que no debe subestimarse. Quemen todos los restos que no sean de nuestros aliados. Tienen mi autorización para utilizar el armamento restante y todas las herramientas que requieran, así como disponer de lo que haya quedado de la despensa y los botiquines de primeros auxilios. Espero tu reporte en veinticuatro horas.

Integra la despidió para reincorporarse a la junta con los nobles. Seras emprendió el vuelo, el sol se estaba poniendo y pronto anochecería; jamás había escuchado de la noche de Walpurgis, pero si era algo que inquietaba a su ama sería mejor no dejarlo pasar. Pip denotó su nerviosismo y habló con ella en su mente.

— _¿Te preocupan esas supersticiones de viejos?_

— ¿Había escuchado algo al respecto, capitán?

— _Es muy famosa en Alemania. Se supone que las brujas vuelan hacia la montaña más alta de la sierra del Harz, para tener orgías con el diablo. Una vez tuvimos un trabajo cerca de la zona y justo coincidió con estas fechas, tenía la curiosidad de subir esa montaña y ver si eran verdad los rumores, pero el trabajo es primero._

— ¿Curiosidad por los rumores de las brujas o las orgías?

— _Ambos. Antes de entrar a Hellsing nunca fui creyente de esas cosas, pero al viajar por el mundo aprendes que no debes estar escéptico a todo lo que escuchas… además, la gente que vive cerca del Brocken es muy fanática, no dudo que algunas mujeres hermosas se sientan brujas y vayan a danzar desnudas alrededor de las hogueras de mayo._

— ¡Es un pervertido!

— _Tranquila, mignonette, ahora solo tengo ojos para una chica. Ya sabes, me muero por ti._

Seras sonrió por la pequeña broma, ella también se moría por Pip, aunque no de una forma tan literal como él. Llegaron a la mansión y corrió donde los chicos, que estaban en medio de un pequeño saqueo a la despensa. Explicó las órdenes de Integra, pero no le prestaban la atención que esperaba, además de que le respondían con frases de doble sentido que no entendía y una que otra mirada lujuriosa se les escapaba. Pip si entendía el doble sentido y a diferencia de Seras, él si se percató de cada lasciva mirada que los chicos le lanzaban a la draculina; era comprensible que después de todo el infierno que pasaron quisieran aligerar el ambiente a su alrededor, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitir que lo hicieran a costa de su mignonette. Le pidió permiso para tomar su lugar, ya que tenía que enseñarle la forma en la que se les tiene que hablar a los gansos para que obedezcan, ella aceptó al ver que seguía siendo ignorada.

— Bien, par de holgazanes, si ya terminaron de saquear la despensa, hay trabajo que hacer. Traigan carretillas y comiencen la recolección de los bastardos alemanes, quemaremos sus restos esta noche para darles una merecida celebración de Walpurgisnacht.

Se quedaron perplejos ante la orden de Seras, segundos antes les hablaba con amabilidad e incluso pidiendo las cosas por favor y ahora les gritaba como si se tratara del capitán Bernadotte, ¿Cómo era posible? Uno de los chicos habló por fin, tras varios segundos de silencio por la sorpresa de ambos.

— ¿Ca-capitán? — La draculina se acercó a él, incluso su forma de caminar era distinta, con los hombros más rígidos y dando largas zancadas como si fuera un hombre. Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa, como tantas veces hizo Pip cada vez que los reprendía. — ¿Es usted?

— ¡Claro que soy yo, imbécil! Y si no quieren que los mate chupando cada gota de su asquerosa sangre, van a empezar a mover su trasero. Hale, ve a buscar las carretillas y acondiciona un cuarto para colocar a los nuestros, y tú, Monroe, busca en el almacén combustible para quemar los cuerpos. Seras y yo recogeremos los restos de los bastardos y los dejaremos en la entrada principal para que los saquen y empiecen con la fogata. Permaneceremos alerta por cualquier incidente, pero no se confíen, estén armados todo el tiempo. — Soltó a Monroe y sonrió ante la incredulidad y el asombro de sus rostros.

— ¡Sí, señor… señora!

— Y una cosa más, cada vez que tengan ganas de mirar a esta chica, espero que me vean como en las duchas, donde siempre les ganaba en longitud y grosor.

— ¡Eso es asqueroso, capitán! Ya lo había olvidado.

— De eso se trata, que lo tengan muy presente.

— No necesita marcar terreno de esa forma, con alzar la pata hubiera bastado.

Ambos salieron para comenzar con sus tareas. Seras tuvo que admitir que Pip tenía un don para dar órdenes, justo como Integra e incluso Alucard, ella se sentía incapaz de lograr algo así. Retomó el control de su cuerpo y se encaminó a los pasillos donde estarían trabajando los chicos, era mejor empezar a limpiar esa zona para asegurar que no estuvieran en riesgo.

— _Así es como se les debe hablar a los gansos, mignonette._

— Bueno, siempre estará usted cuando yo no pueda hacer que me obedezcan.

— _Solo necesitas ser más ruda. Tienes potencial para ser un líder, no te tientes el corazón al momento de dirigirte a ellos._

— Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— _Eres una buena chica, pero ya trabajaremos después con tu voz de mando. Por ahora hay que limpiar este lugar para la jefa. Además, ¿no quieres celebrar Walpurgisnacht conmigo?_

— ¿Celebrar? ¿Cómo se celebra?

— _Habrá una fogata al aire libre, puedes danzar desnuda alrededor._

— Sabe que si pudiera, lo golpearía, ¿verdad, capitán?

— _Jeje, tengo que obtener algo de ventaja de mi situación._

Comenzaron a recoger los restos de los soldados alemanes, asegurándose de que estuvieran muertos para depositarlos en las carretillas y que los chicos los sacaran al exterior. Seras pensaba en las palabras de Pip que hacían alusión a su actual situación; ella estaba bien de esa forma, teniéndolo cerca para que la ayudara y no se sintiera sola, pero, ¿él estaba bien con eso? Era muy egoísta de su parte solo pensar en sí misma. Quizá había alguna forma en la que el capitán pudiera volver, tendría que hablar con Integra de eso cuando diera su reporte.

— Señor Bernadotte…

— _¿Si, mignonette?_

— ¿No le molesta estar dentro de mí?

— _Es algo que no esperaba, pero no, no me molesta. ¿A ti sí?_

— No, me gusta tenerlo cerca. Es solo que… bueno, siento que no es justo. Yo estoy aquí y usted no, cuando usted podría ser más valioso para Sir Integra o para los chicos.

— _¿Bromeas? ¿De qué forma podría ser yo más valioso que un vampiro? Además, era un mercenario, Seras, nadie considera valiosa nuestra vida._

— ¡Yo sí! Su vida es muy valiosa para mí, señor Bernadotte.

— _Y tu vida para mí, es por eso que estamos así, ¿no crees?_

Seras permaneció en silencio, recogiendo por inercia los restos de sus enemigos. Esperaba que Pip no mintiera respecto a estar bien con las cosas, así como estaban. Sin darse cuenta terminaron de limpiar el primer piso, la rapidez y agilidad del mejorado cuerpo de la draculina facilitaba las labores. Subieron al segundo piso para continuar y al ver el reloj que estaba frente a la escalera se percataron de que ya pasaba de media noche.

— Ya es muy tarde, ¿deberíamos darles un descanso a los chicos?

— _No, ellos están bien. Recuerda que regresamos casi al atardecer, vaguearon todo el día, además, parece que disfrutan sus tareas._

— Mmm… — Miró a través de una ventana con cristales rotos, Pip tenía razón, se divertían lanzando los miembros de los alemanes a la enorme hoguera que encendieron frente a la mansión. Gritaban groserías y golpeaban los decapitados cuerpos. — Vaya forma de divertirse.

— _Es la forma que tienen de desquitarse. Perdimos a toda la tropa y no hicimos mucho a fin de cuentas. Déjalos que se desahoguen un rato._

— Está bien. Ya es primero de mayo, ¿ha comenzado el festejo de walpurgisnacht?

— _Eso parece, aún tengo la esperanza de que dances desnuda alrededor de la hoguera, pero primero mandaré a dormir muy lejos a ese par. Nadie puede ver tu hermoso cuerpo más que yo._

— No pienso hacer algo así, además soy un vampiro, no una bruja.

— _Detalles, detalles. Si te conviertes en una bruja, al menos por esta noche, y danzas para mí, prometo portarme bien el resto del año._

— ¿Debería creerle? Veo muy difícil que se comporte como un caballero por más de una hora.

— _Oye, eso fue un golpe bajo. Puedo ser tan encantador como cualquier príncipe azul y más si hay una danza erótica de por medio._

— ¿Erótica? Es un degenerado.

— _Solo contigo, cherie, ahora más que nunca soy solo tuyo._

Sin darse cuenta llegó a la sala de conferencias, donde estaban los cuerpos de varios de sus compañeros. Se acercó a ellos para agradecer su sacrificio y tomar la placa de identificación que pendía de sus cuellos.

— _Oye, no te tortures así, mignonette. Puedo decirle a Hale que lo haga._

— No, está bien. También fueron mis compañeros, ¿no es verdad?

— _Eres un ganso salvaje, claro que son tus compañeros, y yo tu capitán. Si no estás bien con esto, podemos ir a limpiar los pasillos._

— Cualquiera pensaría que quiere sacarme de aquí, señor Bernadotte.

— _Tal vez quiero ahorrarle a mi chica una tarea desagradable._

— Yo estoy bien. Además, aquí está su cuerpo.

— _¿El mío?_

— Si, pude oler su sangre desde que subimos la escalera. Creo que por eso caminé hasta aquí.

Se dirigió hacía el fondo de la habitación, donde se encontraba el cuerpo del capitán. Supuso que los chicos lo dejaron ahí para no abandonarlo en medio del pasillo, como lo hizo ella antes de salir en busca de Integra. Su rostro estaba pálido, los labios ligeramente separados y el hermoso verde de su ojo la miraba ausente. Seras se arrodilló a un lado y acarició con timidez el largo cabello castaño. Admiró a detalle por primera vez las facciones de Pip y tuvo que admitir que era más apuesto de lo que recordaba; bajó la mirada hasta el pecho, donde una mancha de sangre seca adhería la tela de su playera a la piel, resaltando la forma de sus músculos, sus brazos se veían fuertes al igual que sus piernas, además resaltaba una marcada prominencia por debajo de su abdomen.

— ¿Eso es… una…?

— _¿Erección? Si, lo es. Aun en la muerte, la cercanía de tu cuerpo provoca ciertas cosas._

Soltó las hebras de cabello que aún tenía entre sus dedos y se incorporó bruscamente. Pip estaba seguro de que su rostro estaría sonrojado, como siempre que la molestaba con sus comentarios de índole sexual.

— ¿Eso, es…posible?

— _No, tonta… se llama rigor mortis._

— ¡Arg! A veces, hace que lo odie.

La risa de Pip en su mente le molestó, ella recibió enseñanza acerca de todos los cambios post mortem que experimenta un cadáver, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de algo así? Quiso apartar la mirada, pero el morbo pudo más; observó de reojo la erección que resaltaba sobre la tela del pantalón y recordó las palabras que el capitán les dijo a los chicos sobre el grosor y la longitud, esas cosas jamás fueron de su interés, ¿por qué le producía tanta curiosidad? ¿acaso era porque se trataba del cuerpo del capitán? Ya no se molestó en disimular su interés y se arrodilló de nuevo, esta vez a la altura del abdomen. Miró por varios minutos la erección, olfateando el curioso olor que resaltaba sobre los demás; rozó el largo del miembro de Pip sobre la tela con el índice desde la punta hasta donde le permitió la tela varias veces, aquella fragancia provenía de esa parte y con su tacto logró aumentarla. El capitán veía todo con asombro, eso definitivamente no era propio de Seras, le preguntó si estaba bien y no obtuvo respuesta, la chica estaba demasiado extasiada con su nuevo descubrimiento.

Prestó atención al olor que estaba obsesionando a Seras, reconociéndolo como el de su semen, otra acción post mortem. La mancha que marcaba la zona de la erección era obra de la última eyaculación de su cuerpo, ¿eso era lo que tanto deleite le provocaba a la chica? ¿Nunca había olfateado el semen? Recordó que era virgen, pero a su edad le resultaba increíble que realmente no hubiera tenido contacto alguno con algún hombre.

— _Seras, hey, ¿estás bien? Eso es semen, ¿segura que quieres seguir oliendo? Por mí no hay problema, es muy erótica la vista desde mi perspectiva._

— ¿Semen?

Así que era eso. Sabía que tenía que horrorizarse por lo que estaba haciendo, era algo desagradable y además profano, pero no pudo detenerse, era como si una fuerza mayor estuviera controlando sus acciones. La esencia de la vida llenaba el cuerpo de Pip, ¿cómo era posible, si estaba muerto? El semen trae espermatozoides, que metafóricamente pueden simbolizar la semilla de la vida. Seras quería esa vida, la codiciaba y añoraba, tomaría todo lo que ese cuerpo podía ofrecerle, era suyo, ¿no? Ese hermoso cuerpo era suyo. Se colocó encima, dejando que la rígida erección rozara su entrepierna, era una sensación extraña pero agradable. El capitán se quedó sin palabras, esa definitivamente no era Seras, ¿qué estaba pasando con su mignonette? La llamó varias veces, pero ella permaneció en silencio, entonces pudo escuchar los murmullos…

 _In den Abendhimmel steigen ~ Al cielo del atardecer ascienden_

 _Heute Nacht die Zauberweisen ~ Esta noche, las sabedoras de magia_

 _Wildes Volk und Liliths Art ~ Pueblo silvestre y descendencia de Lilith_

 _Lauernd Winde heimlich fahrt ~ Por el viento, al acecho, montando en secreto_

Las etéreas voces, ¿de donde provenían? ¿eran la causa del extraño comportamiento de Seras? Pip siguió llamándola, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Seras besaba con dulzura el rostro del inerte cuerpo, desplazando sus labios por todos lados, incluso hizo a un lado el parche que cubría la cicatriz que sustituyó el ojo izquierdo para poder besarla. Llegó a los labios, que estaban tan pálidos como el resto de su piel, esa visión no le gustó, a ella le encantaban los carnosos y sonrosados labios de Pip, sobre todo cuando le hablaba, tenía que hacer algo para que recuperaran su color. Mordió su labio inferior con ambos colmillos, liberando un hilillo de sangre de ambos extremos. Besó con suavidad los fríos labios del capitán, manchando la carne con su propia sangre; la mandíbula estaba muy rígida y le costó un poco de trabajo, pero logró abrirse paso con su lengua, quería expresar toda la pasión que sentía en ese beso, saborear la saliva del capitán, degustarla y disfrutarla por segunda vez.

 _Lasst uns zu den Feuern streifen ~ Déjanos rozar el fuego_

 _Raunend nach den Sternen greifen ~ Murmurando, tocar las estrellas_

 _Gutes und auch böses Wort ~ La buena, así como la mala palabra_

 _Tragen wir heut fort und fort ~ Nos llevan hoy lejos y lejos_

Cortó el beso y miró los pálidos labios de Pip, ahora manchados con su sangre, al menos ya tenían algo de color, pero no era suficiente. Quería experimentar todas las sensaciones que tuvo cuando le robó su primer beso antes de que muriera, ¿qué faltaba? Él la había sujetado por la nuca para acercar sus cuerpos. Se hizo a un lado y tomó el cuerpo por los hombros para apoyar la rígida espalda sobre el muro; con delicadeza le quitó la cazadora y la playera, de modo que el musculoso tórax quedó expuesto, así como la gran herida que la hoz dejó en su abdomen, ahora cubierta por pequeños coágulos de la poca sangre que quedó en circulación. Rozó la piel de su hombro derecho y fue mordiendo pequeñas zonas, descendiendo por todo el brazo hasta llegar a sus manos, donde besó cada uno de los dedos; Seras repitió la misma acción con el brazo izquierdo, manchando con su propia sangre los pequeños orificios que dejaban sus colmillos. La voz de Pip dejó de escucharse en su mente.

 _Ungestüm im Spiel der Geigen ~ Arrebatada por el toque de los violines_

 _Dreht sich unser nächtlich' Reigen ~ Gira nuestra danza nocturna_

 _Und wir treten wild und frei ~ Y nos unimos, salvajes y libres_

 _Diesem alten Zauber bei ~ A esta antigua magia_

Esa herida deformaba el trabajado abdomen, era un insulto a la vista. Seras lamió los bordes de la carne abierta, degustando los coágulos que se derretían con su saliva. La sangre de Pip no tenía la fortaleza de la virginidad, pero era lo más delicioso que probó en su existencia, incluso mientras fue humana. Mordió nuevamente su labio inferior, dejando fluir más de su sangre vampírica y besó los pectorales, bajando hasta la abertura de carne que rodeó con sus labios, dejando un sangriento circulo alrededor. Eso le daba más color al cuerpo, le encantaba el tono bronceado y vivo que tenía, resaltado por el color esmeralda de su ojo. ¿Qué más había sucedido cuando la besó? Él la había tomado en brazos y caminó con ella a cuestas por el largo y tortuoso pasillo, quería que la cargara de nuevo. Desabrochó las agujetas de sus botas para quitarlas y jaló del pantalón junto con el bóxer negro que llevaba ese día, la ropa estaba sucia y ese hermoso cuerpo suyo no podía ir vestido así. La rígida erección permanecía y el olor del semen embriagó de placer a Seras; besó la planta del pie izquierdo y al igual que con los brazos fue ascendiendo por toda la pierna, mordiendo y dejando rastros de su sangre, lo mismo hizo con la pierna derecha. Ahora solo restaba ese miembro por el que siempre tuvo curiosidad, aunque jamás iba a admitirlo.

 _Einmal nur im großen Kreise ~ Sólo una vez en los grandes círculos_

 _Tanzen wir auf jene Weise ~ Bailamos a nuestra manera_

 _Bis das erste Morgenlicht ~ Hasta que la primera luz del día_

 _Unser Traumgewebe bricht ~ Rompe nuestra red de sueños_

Besó la punta y saboreó la amarga semilla, disfrutándolo más de lo que esperaba. Seras jamás se había planteado la posibilidad de tener relaciones con un hombre, pero amaba a Pip y estaba segura que él la amaba… es lo que hacen dos personas que se aman, ¿cierto? Recorrió el largo del miembro con sus labios, dejando un rastro de sangre y saliva, ahora lucía mejor, con más vida, incluso podía distinguir las venas a través del prepucio. Admiró su obra maestra, el mortecino tono de la carne se veía sonrojado por los restos de su sangre y los simétricos orificios de sus colmillos que se extendían en todo el cuerpo complementaban la hermosura de su arte, pero algo no estaba bien. Dos orificios en el cuello desentonaban con la simetría que logró con el resto de las marcas, el lugar donde mordió por primera vez para beber de su sangre; ladeó su rostro y mordió el extremo contrario, a la misma altura que la primera vez. No succionó sangre, inyectó su saliva como si fuese una serpiente, la saliva que estaba mezclada con el carmín de su vampírico elixir, aquel que contenía la esencia de Pip Bernadotte. Se apartó para admirar una vez más el arte de la magia, ahora si estaba listo para acompañarla en su danza alrededor de la hoguera de mayo.

 _In den Weiden werden unsere Träume klingen ~ En la hierba nuestros sueños resuenan_

 _Und die Winde werden unsre Lieder singen ~ Y el viento nuestras canciones canta_

 _Lasst uns mit den Funken übers Feuer springen ~ Saltemos con las chispas sobre el fuego_

 _In der Walpurgisnacht! ~ ¡En la noche de Walpurgis!_

No estaba seguro de lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo fue tan rápido y confuso que aún no lo asimilaba. Estaba en la mente de Seras, viendo a través de sus ojos el extraño comportamiento de la chica, ella no respondió sus preguntas, además estaban esos extraños murmullos. Eran voces de mujeres que entonaban lo que parecía una canción en alemán; él mismo cayó presa del embrujo que se escondía detrás de cada palabra y perdió noción de todo, hasta que el dolor lo hizo reaccionar… ¿Cómo podía sentir dolor, si estaba muerto? La ligereza de su alma fue sustituida por un peso familiar, el de su propio cuerpo, ¿sería posible? Abrió el ojo derecho y parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse a la escasa iluminación de la habitación, y ahí, parada frente a él, estaba su mignonette, tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio. Ella le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse, sus piernas temblaban y se sentía torpe en sus movimientos.

— Seras… ¿estás bien? ¿qué…qué acaba de pasar?

— Yo estoy bien, capitán, ¿y usted?

Se percató de su desnudez, ¿por qué no se cohibía la chica, si antes bastaba con la sola mención de la palabra pene para que saliera corriendo? Sentía punzadas en todo el cuerpo, pequeños orificios le producían comezón en todos lados, como la costra que cubre una herida… agachó la mirada y se quedó perplejo al ver que la herida en su abdomen estaba cerrada, un perfecto circulo de sangre la sustituyó. Trató de buscar pulso en su yugular sin éxito, seguía muerto, ¿Cómo era posible?

— Soy… ¿un vampiro?

— Hay que ser virgen para volverse un vampiro, señor Bernadotte.

— Entonces, ¿soy un ghoul?

— ¿Un ghoul? No, no lo creo… tiene conciencia propia.

— ¿Y que soy, un zombi?

— No lo sé.

Seras sonrió con inocencia ante un perplejo Pip. No sabía mucho de vampiros ni de otros seres que antes creía ficticios y estaba seguro de que su mignonette sabía poco más que él. No entendía el porque, pero presentía que las cosas estarían bien, ahora solo restaba entender el extraño comportamiento de la chica.

— Bien… ¿y no te intimida estar sola con un hombre desnudo?

— Aún tengo más fuerza que usted, puedo noquearlo como la vez que nos conocimos.

— Ya no me detiene la idea de que me mates, ¿sabes? Podría arrojarme sobre ti justo ahora.

— Eso es lo que hacen las personas que se aman, ¿no?

Lo desarmó con esa respuesta, sonó tan inocente viniendo de ella. No importaba que tuviera un comportamiento extraño, seguía siendo la misma mujer que se comportaba como una niña.

— Sí, eso y muchas cosas más, que ya tendremos tiempo de hacer.

Lo tomó de la mano y jaló de él, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación, bajando las escaleras, saliendo de la mansión. Le costó un poco de trabajo a Pip seguirle el paso, aun se sentía torpe con sus movimientos y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la rigidez de los entumecidos músculos. Pasaron a lado de los chicos, que se quedaron boquiabiertos al mirar a su capitán correr desnudo con la draculina a un lado.

— Tómense el resto de la noche, nosotros haremos lo demás. Y asegúrense de estar fuera de la vista.

No se detuvo por mucho tiempo, pero pudo ver a la perfección el rostro pálido de Hale y Monroe antes de dar media vuelta y caminar a paso rápido en dirección a la mansión. No tenía idea de que explicación iba a darles por la mañana, pero ya se le ocurriría algo que sonara coherente. Seras se detuvo frente a la fogata y la observó maravillada, como un niño miraría a través de un aparador en una dulcería. Desabrochó su blusa y se la quitó, dejando a la vista de Pip sus senos, cubiertos por un sencillo brassier de color blanco; aventó las botas y sus medias para sentir la hierba con sus pies, también se quitó la falda, quedando en ropa interior.

— ¿Así es como se celebra walpurgisnacht, señor Bernadotte?

— Yo estoy totalmente desnudo, ¿te parece justo?

Amó la cantarina risa de su mignonette más que nunca. Se despojó de su ropa interior y por primera vez admiró ese hermoso cuerpo en su totalidad. Tragó saliva, asombrado de la belleza de Seras; se veía tan antinatural ante el resplandor del fuego, con sus hermosos y grandes pechos meciéndose al ritmo de sus caderas y sus largas piernas danzando en círculos, dando pequeños saltos con los brazos extendidos en dirección al cielo, como si quisiera tomar la luna. Lo miró fijamente, sus expresivos ojos lo veían suplicantes y le extendió la mano una vez más, quería que se uniera a ella en su danza.

 _Hört die Geigen, hört die Geigen ~ Escucha los violines, escucha los violines_

 _Die Feuer sind entfacht! ~ ¡Los fuegos están encendidos!_

 _Folgt dem Reigen, folgt dem Reigen ~ Sigue la danza en rueda, sigue la danza en rueda_

 _In der Walpurgisnacht ~ En la noche de Walpurgis_

Recordó el viaje a Alemania, cuando estuvieron cerca del Brocken, la montaña más alta de la sierra del Harz; una noche antes de Walpurgis escuchó de un poblador local palabras que en su momento le sonaron como una estupidez, _"Si eres hombre, y deseas encantar a una mujer, deja que las secreciones naturales de tu cuerpo permeen el ambiente inmediatamente próximo a ti, y acta de manera animalmente contraria a los estándares de amabilidad y cortesía social que cargas a tus espaldas"._ También escuchó de una anciana ese día, que todas las mujeres son brujas en su interior, pero no todas desarrollan sus dones. Al parecer, bastaron unos mágicos murmullos en el aire para que Seras despertara su lado mágico, presa del hechizo que sin intención arrojó sobre ella por el olor de su semen. Tomó su mano y se unió a ella en esa danza alrededor de la fogata, su largo cabello contrastaba con el de la chica y sus sombras proyectaban extrañas formas que también danzaban en el aire, hasta que llegó el momento en que consagraron su unión ante los ojos de la diosa de las brujas… Pip obtuvo su danza erótica y mucho más esa noche, tendría que comportarse el resto del año.


End file.
